In a Monte Carlo analysis, the number of times of execution of a simulation has a great effect on confidence of an analysis result. Accordingly, in a case where the number of times of execution of the simulation is insufficient, a highly confident analysis result cannot be obtained, which may cause wrong determination. On the other hand, as the number of times of execution of the simulation is increased, a more confident analysis result can be obtained, but more time and resources are required for the analysis, and redundant simulations may be conducted.